Sueños creativos
by poppyscorpion
Summary: Hiroki es de aquellas personas que sueña despierta, pero no son simples sueños...si es que cierta persona aparece en aquellos. One-shot de Junjou Egoist


Existían aquellas noches en donde pareciera que a Hiroki se le encendía aquella parte del cerebro que simplemente hacía pasar sus pensamientos, fantasías e ideas en forma de película en su mente. Lo que le molestaba es que ocurría en aquellos momentos en donde estaba demasiado cansado u ocupado con algo más, impidiéndole concentrarse en la tarea que le debía dar mayor prioridad. Sabía que era algo muy común en la gente, sobre todo en aquellas personas con mentes creativas que siempre tienen algo bueno para ofrecer y no sentía temor al decir que las admiraba, pero no creía que la palabra calificadora " _creativo_ " era digno para una persona como él. Ese atributo se lo dejaba a Akihiko.

Bueno, cualquiera puede dormir, sobretodo él y su novio Nowaki, quién se encontraba aprisionándolo suavemente entre sus largos y fuertes brazos, pero las ideas que lo asaltaban en su mayor estado de debilidad lo podían mantener mirando la nada misma por un buen rato.

Había una idea que en cierto modo le molestaba pero le hacía sentir asimismo cómodo y en sensación de confort. Una idea que parecería sacada de una película cliché romántica taquillera, de aquellas que según sus experiencias por sus años vividos, no eran más que trampas para personas que eran demasiado inocentes o demasiado estúpidas. Una idea que era posible de ramificar hasta el cansancio, pero él no tendría ningún problema en extenderse cada vez más. Aquella caprichosa y egoísta idea giraba en torno a **Nowaki**. Sí. Era una idea sobre Nowaki.

El hombre lo amó, lo ama y lo amará hasta que sobrepasara la muerte de los vivos y llegara a la muerte de los muertos. Lo recordó cómo era hace ocho años; parecía un niño de corazón humilde, de aquella humildad que te hacía derretir por ternura y atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero por otro lado parecía un acosador. También tenía que recalcar que lo subestimó en un principio, y es que Nowaki era muy inteligente y astuto, por lo que no le sorprendió (tanto) que quedara en Medicina. Poco a poco su alma y cuerpo fueron cediendo al hombre de aquellos ojos azules que parecían reflejar la pureza de su ser y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era a su lado. Nowaki era su todo, y él era el todo de Nowaki.

Por supuesto, su orgullo lo mantenía encadenado como a un perro y quizás en su mente era capaz de imaginarse a él y a Nowaki en el sofá, con su novio posando su cabeza sobre sus piernas, con aquella expresión que le hacía olvidar el tiempo y el espacio e imaginaba sus manos acariciando su cabello y frente.

Sintió que la sangre recorrió por su cara, dejándolo con un sonrojo bastante intenso y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó. Agradeció a la oscuridad, por un momento pensó que Nowaki podía ver con claridad su rostro feliz y sonrojado. Por las cortinas se filtraba un poco de luz que le permitió a Hiroki ver a Nowaki. Cansado, con el cabello ligeramente desordenado y un rostro que lo llenaba de pensamientos positivos, **era perfecto**.

Regresando al concepto de su loca idea, a veces a su mente se le venía su nombre escrito con tinta sobre un papel; imaginaba una brocha gorda empapada en aquel líquido espeso y opaco y la veía trazar líneas, curvas, incluso puntos, pero independientemente del método u orden que se usara, el nombre "Nowaki" siempre aparecía. Entonces, su mente lo desplazaba hacia el fondo del mar. A él nunca le gustó la sensación de estar muy a fondo, pero esta vez parecía ser muy pacífico y relajante. Peces de todos los tipos, luciendo sus llamativas escamas y colores bellos y luego a Nowaki. Éste se encontraba sentado en la arena, con los ojos y sentidos puestos en todos los colores, sensaciones y sonidos. Quizás era por el origen de su nombre, pero siempre asoció a Nowaki como un "hijo del mar" o "hijo de Poseidón", inclusive su historia de cómo llegó al orfanato parecía de mitología griega y la simple idea de que posiblemente sus padres biológicos posiblemente lo abandonaron porque no lo querían lo suficiente y haya llegado tan lejos en su vida hacía que sus ánimos regresaran a su cuerpo. Simplemente inspirador.

Los ojos de Nowaki pasaron de los peces hacia él y se acercó con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

«Hiro–san»

Se escuchó como si estuvieran en tierra. Tan claro. Tan cargado de dulce. Él no era un fanático de los dulces pero este en específico era su favorito.

Los suaves labios del hijo de Poseidón chocaron con los de él. No pudo evitar rodearlo con los brazos, atrayéndolo. Las manos del menor acariciaron su pelo y su mejilla, la cual ya tenía indicios de un sonrojo. A Hiroki no le importó para nada. Ahora eran uno solo.

Nowaki despertó con dificultad para abrir los ojos, pero su esfuerzo valió mucho la pena. Según el reloj de la mesita eran las seis de la mañana. Estaba tan acostumbrado al trabajo que parecía que su moral le insistía en seguir despertándolo a esas horas de la mañana. Ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo ese día, por lo que Nowaki se emocionó con la idea que pasar el día juntos. Volvió a darse vuelta y divisó a Hiroki una expresión bastante feliz. Por lo general su boca siempre estaba relajada mientras dormía, pero parecía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Sus impulsos le obligaron a besarle la frente y Nowaki obedeció a gusto.

Entonces, despertó.

— Hmmm… ―Hiroki gruñó entre las sábanas, aún absorbido en su fantasía.

— Hiro–san, lamento haberte despertado. Buenos días —contestó Nowaki con buen humor.

Hiroki estiró los brazos y apretó los ojos mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Sabía que tuvo un buen sueño, y sabía que Nowaki estaba involucrado pero recordó una sensación que no parecía exclusiva del sueño, algo así como un beso en su frente. Nowaki esta vez tomó su mano delicadamente y la besó como si fuera una princesa, una _bella durmiente_. Hiroki reaccionó como siempre lo hacía.

― I… ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

― Quizás porque para mí Hiro–san es una princesa. ―Nowaki rió dulcemente, lo que hacía que Hiroki peleara consigo mismo intentado decidir si eso le enojaba aún más o le ablandaba el corazón por la ternura― Pero Hiro–san, mientras dormías parecías muy feliz. Estabas sonriendo.

― ¡Hmph! Quizás fue porque por fin puedo descansar después de una ardua semana de trabajo. ―Inquirió Hiroki.

Le parecía casi increíble que era capaz de soñar con Nowaki y expresar ahí con facilidad su cariño, pero en la vida real le parecía como tocar el sol con la mano desnuda y no quemarse. «Vamos Hiroki, no es tan difícil decirle que estabas soñando con él, no es algo raro que ocurra eso entre las parejas», se reprochó a sí mismo.

― Bueno…en realidad

― ¿Hmm? ―contestó un desatento Nowaki―

― Bueno, tal vez la razón por la cual estaba tan feliz mientras dormía es porque…

Hiroki quedó absolutamente en blanco. Definitivamente se le hacía demasiado vergonzoso admitir la razón de su alegría, pero se obligó y las cadenas que lo mantenían controlado por su orgullo se rompieron.

― ¡La razón por la cual estaba tan feliz es porque estaba soñando contigo! ¡Maldición!

Un silencio reinó por la habitación. Nowaki parecía igual de sorprendido que Hiroki cuando pronunció esas palabras. Ambos se quedaron mirando y fue tan vergonzoso que el profesor se hundió y se escondió entre las sábanas como un gato asustado, buscando el calor de su amo. Entonces sintió que alguien le estaba abrazando. Podía sentir sus latidos ir cada vez más rápido y su calor corporal aumentó. Nowaki era evidentemente feliz e Hiroki también, incluso si no sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Agarró las sábanas con más fuerza y hundió la cara, al menos se había quitado un peso emocional de encima.

― Hiro–san, oír eso me hace muy feliz, saber qué piensas en mí…

El castaño salió de su escondite y lo volvió a sorprender con un beso en la boca.

―Te amo Nowaki.

Y no era mentira. Realmente lo amaba y estaba eternamente agradecido de que haya aparecido en su vida. No era capaz de imaginarse una situación en donde el médico nunca hubiera aparecido en el momento justo y oportuno, posiblemente estaría peor de lo que ya estaba cuando Akihiko lo había rechazado. Un mundo sin Nowaki parecía plano y monocromático, en donde nada parecía ser feliz y todo se veía tan aburrido. Tan aburrido que era capaz de matarlo psicológicamente.

La llegada de Nowaki fue el detonante de muchas confusiones que le permitieron darse cuenta que él era el indicado y reconocía que podía llegar a ser duro con él, pero su amor hacia aquél hombre no era una falsedad y estaba determinado a hacer todo lo posible para permanecer juntos.

Porque cuando se trataba de Nowaki él no podía controlar sus nervios y deseos hacia aquél hombre. Era imposible en todos los sentidos.

― Yo también te amo Hiro–san.


End file.
